


Holnap reggel

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Szösszenetek [38]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Cigarettes, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: „- Szeretlek - csúszik ki a számon, de ő már alszik is.Reggelre nem fog emlékezni rá."
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Szösszenetek [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604515
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Holnap reggel

**Author's Note:**

> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem, a történet bétája myvision4free volt, ezt pedig olyan régen írtam, hogy nem is emlékeztem rá, hogy létezik. XD

Egy ideig csak bámulok a gyufaszál lángjába, mielőtt meggyújtanám vele a cigarettámat. Elméletileg már leszoktam - de elméletben boldog házas is vagyok, aki hűséges a feleségéhez, akit mindennél jobban szeret, és akit soha nem lenne képes megcsalni, még akkor sem, ha fegyvert szorítanának a fejéhez; szóval még egy hazugság ide vagy oda nem számít igazán.

Ruru az oldalára fordul, és morog valamit álmában. Bizonyára zavarja a füst. Tiszta szerencse, hogy nem ébredt fel rá, mert akkor már megint nekiállna a szentbeszédnek - nekem pedig semmi kedvem még egyszer végighallgatni, hogy a dohányzás mit csinál a tüdőmmel. Tisztában vagyok vele. Felnőtt ember vagyok.

Belesimítok a hajába, miközben a plafon felé szökő füstöt figyelem. Még jó, hogy a lakásán vagyunk, és nem egy hotelszobában, ahol beindulhatna a füstjelző. Egyszer sikerült megfeledkeznem róla, hogy létezik ilyesmi, és meg is lett az eredménye: szép kis bírságot fizethettem a hotelnek is, a hatóságoknak is. Ha volt valahol aktám - ahogy az amcsi filmekben szokták mondogatni -, akkor biztos, hogy belekerült ez is a többi hülye húzásom mellé.

Ruru ismét motyog valamit álmában. Talán éppen azt álmodja, hogy dohányzom. Talán valami mást. Mindegy, de remélem, hogy rólam álmodik, és valami szépet.

Romantikus hülye vagyok.

Eloltom a cigarettát, hiába csak félig szívtam még el, és egy papírzsebkendőbe csomagolva a korábban az ágy mellé hajított farmerom farzsebébe rejtem, majd szorosan Ruruhoz bújva visszafekszem a párnára.

\- Rei? - nyammogja félálomban, mikor sóhajtva forró levegőt lehelek a tarkójára.

\- Szeretlek - csúszik ki a számon, de ő már alszik is.

Reggelre nem fog emlékezni rá.

Reggel újra házas ember leszek, aki hűséges a feleségéhez, akit mindennél jobban szeret. Soha többé nem fogom megcsalni Sarát, akkor sem, ha fegyvert szorítanak a halántékomhoz. Akkor sem, ha igazából Rurura vágyom. Akkor sem, ha…

Ja, igen, és persze leszokok a dohányzásról is.

Holnap reggel.


End file.
